Sasserine
History ---- Sasserine was founded in 516 AY by a group of pilgrims led by a priest of Tiora named Sasserine, who was inspired to found the town after receiving a vision. Not much is known about the early times of the city outside of Sasserine’s death in a battle with a marauding black dragon named Garythinia. However, after her death, the town gradually grew and expanded until it encompassed not merely the area inside the city walls, but a number of farming plantations lying on the outskirts. The success of the city made it a target for raids from pirates as well as attempts of subversion by the Cabal of Shadows, which the city would first encounter in 670 AY. After a time, a family named Terakan, descended from Sasserine’s lover, began to rule predominantly over the city as lord mayors, taking advice from the clergy of Tiora and Chayus. In 1120 AY, Oranus Terakan, the last of the lord mayors, began a reign of terror, and launched a persecution of the church of Tiora in the city. Oranus was deposed soon after the city was conquered by the Imther. The Imther kept the existence of Sasserine a secret from the rest of the world to prevent the city from being taken from them. The subjugation would last for a century, until the Imther were forced to let go of Sasserine due to internal turmoil in their own lands. The city is still recovering from its century-long domination and isolation. ---- Geography and climate ---- The city lays on the coast of the Amedio Jungle, very close to its meeting with the Hellfurnaces mountain range, and about forty miles north of Cauldron. Its nearest neighbor across Jeklea Bay are the Imther Kingdoms. Sasserine is built on a series of islands which make water travel through the town a vital link for intra-city trade, much like in the real-world city of Venice. The climate is generally tropical, with high (but not unbearably so) temperatures and high humidity. ---- People ---- As of 1234 AY, The city of Sasserine totaled 15,650, with over three-quarters of the population being human. There is a small but sizable population of elves and half-elves, with the rest of the population composed of minor amounts of dwarves, gnomes, halflings, and other demi-humans. ---- Religion ---- Each of the different districts in the city holds a different patron deity, in particular: Tiora in the Noble District, Chayus in the Champion’s District, — in the Cudgel District, — in the Merchant’s District, — in Shadowshore, and — in the Azure District. Religious toleration is prevalent throughout the city, although the churches of Tiora and Chayus are in a state of cold war that has persisted since the persecution of the Tiorites by Oranus Terakan. ---- Government ---- The city of Sasserine is a mix of oligarchy and representative democracy. Citizens are allowed to propose and vote on legislation. The decision to enact any passing legislation is left to the seven-member Sanction. Administrative divisions ---- Legislative branch ---- The city of Sasserine is a mix of oligarchy and representative democracy, in which the people are allowed to originate proposals and vote on them, with passing resolutions sent to the Sanction, which then decides whether or not to enact them. The council itself is composed of noble representatives, one from each district in the city. ---- Judicial branch ---- Law and order are for the most part relaxed in the town (partly owing to a reaction against the somewhat harsh rule of the Imther), and only the more egregious crimes such as murder and theft are actively pursued. The sale of exotic and potentially dangerous creatures goes on more or less legally within the city limits (although the exact lassitude varies from district to district), for instance. Category:Settlement